


How Guys and Dolls should have ended

by Rosalynn



Series: My Takarazuka Revue Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Guys and Dolls - Loesser/Swerling/Burrows, Guys and Dolls - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynn/pseuds/Rosalynn
Summary: Adelaide and Sarah feel betrayed by the men they love, but end up finding each other.
Relationships: Adelaide/Sarah Brown
Series: My Takarazuka Revue Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Guess the author round five





	How Guys and Dolls should have ended

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the weekly prompt writing challenge between international fans of the Takarazuka Revue.  
> Prompt: 'What am I supposed to do now?'.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ Adelaide thought as she sat down on a stack of newspapers. She had been engaged to Nathan for fourteen years and for fourteen years he had prioritized his crap games over her and lied to her over and over again. Was she supposed to just forgive him for the umpteenth time?

Suddenly Adelaide spotted a young woman dressed in red walking in her direction.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ Sarah thought as she strolled down the block. Although Sky had saved her job and the Mission by bringing in a dozen of sinners to the midnight prayer meeting, it didn’t erase the fact he had lied to her and deceived her, nor the fact that he was a gambler. Was she supposed to just forget about all that?

Suddenly Sarah spotted a young woman with blonde hair sitting on a stack of newspapers.

“My, you’re Sarah Brown, right?” Adelaide asked.

“That’s right,” Sarah answered. “I had no idea you know who I am. You’re Adelaide Detroit, right?”

“I should be,” Adelaide said miffed. “If my fiancé hadn’t postponed the wedding for fourteen years.” She sneezed and wiped her nose with her handkerchief.

“I saw you with Sky Masterson the other night,” she continued. “Are you two a thing?”

“I don’t know,” Sarah shrugged. “Can you be a thing with someone you can’t trust?”

“You poor thing.” Adelaide rose to her feet and brushed off her clothes.

“You know,” Sarah started, her cheeks reddening a bit. “I’ve seen you go in and out of the Hot Box countless times, but I never dared to go in to see a show. I wish I dared to wear fashionable clothes like you and have fun. I really admire you.”

“Me!?” Adelaide exclaimed. She rushed up to Sarah and grabbed her hands.

“I admire you!” she said. “I’ve seen you preaching on the street many times, but I never dared to go talk to you. I wish I was virtuous and sweet like you.”

“Oh no, no,” Sarah stammered, blushing even heavier. Adelaide smiled.

“I’m glad I’m through with Nathan,” she stated. “I’ve been lied to long enough. I feel relieved actually. And if you feel like you can’t trust Sky, you should get rid of him as well!”

“You’re right!” Sarah giggled. They both burst out in laughing. Once they caught their breath again, they sighed in unison and looked into each other’s eyes.

Then suddenly, Adelaide leaned forward and kissed Sarah on the lips. Their kiss lasted roughly 5 seconds, when Adelaide abruptly pulled back.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” she yelled all flustered, letting go of Sarah’s hands. “I have no idea what came over me, I’m-”

Sarah rested a hand on Adelaide’s cheek and leaned forward for a second kiss. When she finally pulled back, Sarah said: “I guess… it was you whom I loved after all.”

Adelaide smiled shyly and took Sarah’s hand. Together they walked towards the sunrise.


End file.
